Episode 8861 (16th March 2016)
Plot Kylie is annoyed that David told Gemma that it was her idea to sack her. Sarah worries as she hasn't felt the baby kick today. The residents go to the polls. Izzy is appalled to hear from Anna that Eileen believed Phelan's pack of lies. Dev interviews Gemma for the kebab shop job. She flatters him by laughing at his bad jokes but he turns her down as she has no shop experience. He agrees to a trial when Chesney mentions that she helped him out the other day. Sally makes Tim dress up to vote in case the press are there. She's upset as she feels like a joke candidate. Yasmeen invites Rana for dinner at No.6. Zeedan thinks it's a good opportunity to tell the Nazirs about them. Sarah thinks she's lost the baby and doesn't go into work. Izzy has a go at Eileen for siding with Phelan. Eileen is dismissive, thinking she just believes Anna out of loyalty. Aidan goes to see the O'Driscolls to discuss their order. Eileen starts having doubts about Phelan. When she expresses her reservations to Phelan, he lets her think she's blown it to make her come grovelling back. Kylie takes Sarah to the hospital. David is stunned to see Gemma in the kebab shop and warns Chesney that she's a nightmare. At the O'Driscolls, Aidan notices Julia padlocking a bedroom. Liz advises Eileen to play it cool with Phelan. She and Phelan make up. Sarah is relieved when the midwife finds the baby's heartbeat. Rana tells the Nazirs that she and Zeedan are together. They are happy for them. Aidan starts thinking Eva is right and reveals that the O'Driscolls are going to an exhibition tomorrow. Kylie agrees to be Sarah's birthing partner. Eileen and Phelan kiss. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre Guest cast *Julia O'Driscoll - Malgorzata Klara *Richie O'Driscoll - James Midgley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Weatherfield General - Examination room *O'Driscolls' house - Stairs and landing Notes *The midwife at Weatherfield General is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah admits to Kylie she has not felt the baby move all day; Phelan suggests to Anna they should move on; Sally drags Tim out for a final day canvassing; and David sees Gemma working in the kebab shop. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,290,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2016 episodes